Regresa a mí
by Kevin-Levin11
Summary: El poder del amor tendrá que vencer a todo tipo de adversidades, hasta la maldad de la diosa Eris, quien sembró el caos en los corazones de Agasha y Ambrosine, casi destruyendo una amistad, pero con ayuda de buenos aliados y su padre Tiseo. Agasha recuperará a su amor y amistad. (AgashaxAlbafica) (y un poco de MinosxAmbrosine) créditos de imagen a Liara Princeton (Mi sensei)


_**¡He vuelto, regresé!.**_

 _ **Sí, descaradamente volví, ya no me interesa más las puteadas que me lanzaban, porque no vivo de las amarguras de los demás, eso dejaré más claro que el cloro.**_

 _ **El motivo de mi retirada momentánea, es debido a que trabajo en una campaña "#Basta de Bullying" donde incentivamos a las víctimas de éste mal a romper el silencio y decir, "No más" asimismo hice y hago, he roto el silencio al Bullying cibernético, al igual que en colegios, escuela, universidad y trabajo hay Bullying, aquí en fanfiction también hay, pero el cibernético, los invito a todos a romper ese silencio y batallar contra el Bullying.**_

 _ **Ahora quiero hacer un nuevo fanfic donde la villana será Eris la diosa de la discordia, se sabe que le guarda un enorme recor a Atenea desde siglos, habrá lenguaje un poco crudo, pero verán que el amor es capaz de vencer hasta la discordia.**_

 _ **Disclaimers: Saint Seiya El lienzo perdido, es un ánime creado por Masami Kurumada (los mangas) y Shiori Teshigori (la animación y reseña histórica). Yo solo soy un pionero y fiel ferviente a la mitología griega, si te gusta mi trama, comenta como quieras, pero si te apesta, no te amargues y no lo comentas, así nos ahorráremos una discusión.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen a Liara Princenton, su dibujo está bien hecho e ideal para una historia como ésta. También a LucyKae por prestarme a su OC y porque somos amigos de infancia, no por robar e.e .**_

 **~0~0~**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Regresa a mí**

 **Prólogo**

En las calles empedradas de Rodorio, el ambiente se percibía tan tenso, inquietante y luctuoso, un par de féminas, una de 12 con pelo castaño y otra más pequeña de 5 años con melena anaranjada, ambas perturbadas con ver a sus amigos luchar entre si, caballero contra espectro, solamente que el espectro es de alto rango. Un juez, el desconsuelo se apodera perpetuamente en la pelirroja, ya que con su visión futurista, predijo el trágico final de Minos de grifo, él le hizo un juramento y es que escaparían de Hades, para vivir juntos, como discípula y maestro. Ambrosine le pidió a Minos que sea su maestro y éste acepta sin regatonería.

Y la florista deseaba mostrarle al caballero de la doceava casa del zodíaco, que no hay límites, ni barreras para la amistad, cualquiera que sea el inconveniente, ella lo aceptará como parte de sí, siempre y cuando equilibre el apego y la deferencia en un mismo peso.

— Señor Albafica — Agasha permanecía de pié, encerrándose el corazón con las manos, con ganas de correr y meterse e impedir que la batalla continúe, pero el orgullo del caballero, hace que la chica flaqueara, aunque contaba con la compañía de Shion de aries, que si acaso piscis pereciera, fuese él quien lo sustituya y terminé lo que inició, sintiendo un par de brazos, fusionarse con sus frágiles hombros, calmando su desesperación.

En cuanto a la otra, no contaba con apoyo de nadie, mas que con el viento que mece su pequeña melena naranja, apretando sus puños y rechinando sus dientes, era irónico que una niña de cinco, sienta tanta rabia, en vez de afligirse — _¡Resiste, resiste!_ — trataba de no agitarse, pese a que la situación se lo impedía, ver a su maestro luchando solo, ya que Albafica tiene un refuerzo, que puede rematar — ¡Señor Minos!.

Sus pequeños pies menearon para trotar — ¡Hazte a un lado, Ambrosine! — esas palabras tan hoscas, provocaron que ella interrumpa sus pasos — Te dije que esperaras en el castillo, puedo solo contra éste imbécil — ella tiene el alma en vilo. Mas que su terquedad le hizo desobedecer esa orden una vez más — Entiendeme princesa, debes irte, ahora.

— ¡No voy a huir! — aullando y luchando para que sus lágrimas no surjan — No puedo acatar tu mandamiento, Señor Minos, usted...¡Usted prometió volver a salvo!.

Agasha sintió tanta pena por Ambrosine, al menos ella cuenta con la protección de Shion, mientras que Ambrosine, no tenía a nadie, más que Minos.

Todo empeora cuando Albafica hace uso de aquella técnica. Usando los beneficios de su sangre envenenada, para un ataque de largo alcance y de mayor nivel — **¡Espinas carmesí!** — estaba tan airado por el ultraje que su oponente soltó, un agravio muy venenoso, que él mismo odiaba "hermoso" era una mofa que hunde su honor y respetabilidad. Jamás tolero ese "elogio" para otros y una difamación para Albafica, le recalca sobre su poder cósmico, que no retrocederá y menos aún actuar como un miedoso.

Minos se escrutaba satisfecho de que Albafica le muestre esa superioridad que mencionó. Cubre su cuerpo entero con el par de alas gigantes, una lluvia de espinas rojas no pueden traspasar el coroso blindaje del sapuri del juez. Ambrosine tuvo un mal agüero y justamente como lo ha previsto, algo iba a perforar su pecho.

— Minos...

Él estaba seguro de tener el vencimiento en la palma de su mano, una ráfaga de aire empuja al hombre de melena celeste a unos pasos — ¡Señor Albafica! — Agasha negaba de verlo derrotado, sus ojos color olivo, filtraban gotas de lágrima, acumulándose para derramarse en un torrencial — No es cierto...

— Si no te das cuenta, tu querido caballero está acabado — luego de ofender a la semi adolescente florista, se dirige a Shion — Ahora es tu turno aries.

El muviano deja a un lado a la chica, incorporándose — No será necesario — el juez lo atisba absorto — Mira tu pecho — hizo caso y era una rosa muy peculiar, parecía una demoníaca real, pero su aspecto es otro.

— Esto es... — dirigiendo su mano a la rosa y se la saca de su derecha del tórax — ¿La rosa demoníaca que llevaba en su boca? ¿Cómo lo hizo? — frunció el ceño cuando hace su interrogación, le costaba trabajo creer que durante su lanzamiento de espinas rojas, éste lanzó una de sus rosas, aprovechando la distracción de Minos.

Para que su enojo no aumente, Shion dio su punto de vista — No es una rosa demoníaca, es una blanca, pero ésta, no es no cumple la función de las otras — conoce bien el tipo de rosas y como actúan en una batalla, solo que como ultimo recurso, usó algo más que una rosa sangrienta.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Una rosa blanca? — notó la diferencia entre una real y una blanca, estas sin color parecen una enormes agujetas.

— Es correcto — deteniéndose a varios metros, no tantos, para evitar un contraataque — Una rosa, teñida con la sangre envenenada de Albafica — Minos impulsó su furia, apretando la rosa y rompiéndola — Has caído muy bajo, subestimaste la fortaleza y dignidad de Albafica — la pequeña pelirroja, se horroriza con verlo ceñudo y convulsionando sus manos y dientes.

Dio un leve quejido — Que bien, me derrotó con una gota de veneno — irónicamente e iracundo desprendió cosmos en sus manos — ¡Te maldigo Albafica! — alzo la mirada y su rostro tenía un semblante que causo pavor en Agasha — ¡Los maldigo caballero de Athena! — creando un ciclón mucho más destructivo que el anterior, Ambrosine no podía acercarse, mientras que Agasha gritaba del terror — ¡Te mataré a ti y a ésta estúpida villa! — concentrando su máximo poder — **¡Onda gigante de pluma!.**

— ¡Minos! — intentaba entrar al vórtice, pero la velocidad del viento, le impide seguir caminando

La cólera de éste, llegó a su más punto intolerable, que estaba arrasando con la villa. Shion debería tomar medidas de inmediato o Rodorio va a sucumbir por la ira de Minos — ¡Todo estará acabado, todo...¿Eh? — de la nada una barrera rectangular y alta, hecha de vidrio con un bonito reflejo de arco iris, impide que el ciclón se expanda.

— Esto que estás mirando es mi **muro de cristal** — nunca miró cuando ejecuto su defensa. Rodorio está a salvo, por el momento — Albafica se sacrificó por la villa y no dejaré que tu furia cobre vidas inocentes.

Minos le lanza una mirada fulminante al muviano — ¡Maldito...seas! — su boca escupió una buena cantidad de sangre y cae. Ambrosine queda perpleja, enfadada y corre hasta el juez, Albafica a penas podía mantenerse de rodillas.

— Todo ha acabado — era una buena noticia para ambos, que aun responde, con debilidad, pero ha contestado, la chica corre de inmediato a verlo.

— ¡Señor Albafica! — derramando lágrimas, pero su respuesta fue, indiferente, como de costumbre.

— ¡No te acerques a mí, niña! — obedece, pero tenia los sentimientos ceñidos, ya que jamás la ha mencionado por su nombre, ni siquiera verla a los ojos o decirle un halago, siempre con esa respuesta _"No te acerques a mí"_ Agasha por su parte, entendió gracias al relato de su progenitor, que le dio la razón de que ses tan esquivo, pero tenia ganas de abrazarlo y mostrarse cuán desasosegada permaneció durante la pelea.

Agitado, alza su mirada y observa como las rosas arrancadas de su rosal, retornan — Es increíble, esos pétalos vuelven, el cosmos de Minos ya es casi nulo, sin embargo, éstas rosas son parte de mí yo... — sus ojos se cerraban, Agasha seguía afligiéndose — Las llevaré en lo más profundo de mi corazón — su cuerpo cae — _Éstas rosas, son magníficas._

El fin para Minos es casi inmediato, él escuchó un llanto, que lo llamaba por su nombre, abrió sus ojos y era su pequeña discípula agitando su cuerpo y aclamando su nombre, una y otra vez, ese pequeño y tierno rostro, empapado de tanto llorar — ¿Por qué no fui yo? — golpeo el suelo — ¡¿Por qué no fui yo?! ¡Por que no fui yo! — aprieto su puño y dirigió su mala mirada a Shion — ¡Esto es tu culpa! — lo delata por haber ayudado a piscis — Si Minos muere, te juro que me vengaré de ti y de ese maldito, lo destruiré en el pasado, presente y futuro, borrare su asquerosa presencia, te lo juro.

— ¡Basta, Ambrosine! — el mismo Minos la calla — Ya es tarde — ella niega aun sufriendo por él, sacándole la ultima risotada — Ya veo, así que Albafica, no es el único que tiene su admiradora — conmoviéndose por la niña de naranja — Siempre has estado para mi, pequeña diosa, pero hay algo que debes hacer.

La pequeña pelirroja asiente — Tu lo prometiste, dijiste que ese hijo de...— se retractó de lo que iba a decir, osea el insulto a piscis — Dijiste que matarías a piscis y a Athena, también que estaría conmigo, no es justo — aquel rostro entristecido de Ambrosine, lo hace ablandar un poco.

— Lo lamento — se mostró sentimental ante ella, algo que jamás ha hecho, ni a su más fiel subordinado — Abandona el castillo de Hades, sabes que si un juez pierde la batalla, es reemplazado por otro — intenta erguirse, pero Ambrosine niega y lo sujeta, manteniéndolo inclinado — Lune puede ayudarte, aunque no es conveniente, cuando muera, vas a quedar sola, es mejor que no cometas mi error, escuchame, pase lo que pase, no accedas a la coalición de Alone.

— Jamás seré fiel a ese enclenque, pero él asegura ser mi hermano mayor — sin poder hacer una sonrisa.

— Ahora comprendo, porque nunca sigues órdenes, jamás te sometiste a ser sumisa, yo...estoy agotado, pero me llevaré una gran satisfacción de haberte conocido Ambrosine, de veras — su cosmos ya no se podía percibir.

— No se muera por favor — ella aún tiene un pésimo control de cosmos — Lo necesito, no quiero que me deje.

— Puedo entender porque los humanos lloran, en especial tú y es algo que jamás lo entenderé, sobre las guerras, lo vas a digerir cuando seas un adulto...y gracias por todo — su vida se extingue. Agasha había vuelto de la sepultura de piscis y encuentra a Ambrosine deplorandose y sollozando como nunca ha hecho.

 **Dias después.**

La restauración de Rodorio continuaba y Agasha se mostró más grata con que Albafica les brindó a la villa, la libertad para que retornen a sus vidas y continúen siempre adelante, todos menos Ambrosine, ella cayó en una depresión que no quiere hablar con nadie, ni comer un bocado, ni mirar a los ojos a la florista, siempre sentada, abrazando sus rodillas, en posición fetal, teniendo el casco de Minos y llorando en silencio su muerte.

Para otros era una satisfacción verla desconsolada. Y sucede en el castillo de la diosa de la discordia, Eris, quien la observaba, en su bola de cristal — Pobre, pobre de ti, Ambrosine, tu querida amiga prefirió a ese hombre que a ti. ¿Te sientes traicionada, verdad? Pronto veremos cuanto durará tu amistad con Agasha.

Caminó por los pasillos y reunió a su ejército — Mi señora — era maya su leal soldado — ¿No cree que Athena es más importante que esa chiquilla?.

— Esa enana tiene la sangre de Cronos, Athena por ahora no me sirve, es muy débil — dándole un que mei mportismo a la diosa de la guerra — Para llegar a ella debemos atacar su corazón — trayendo la manzana de la discordia.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso, mi señora? — permanece postrado ante sus pies, sin mirarla, para no enfurecerla.

— Sencillo, nos deshaceremos de esa mujer llamada Agasha, así su depresión aumentará, para ello, haremos que la chica de las flores, traicione su confianza, así Ambrosine la odiará y la mate, así nos ahorrará tiempo y quitaremos un diminuto obstáculo.

Un plan muy malvado pasará, por ahora, Eris fue paciente, para esperar lo suficiente a que Agasha sea casi una adulta y así corromper una amistad que ha durado, hasta el presente.

 **~0~0~**

 **Continuará...**

 **Para el próximo capitulo.**

La malicia de la diosa Eris se saldrá de control, luego de que años han pasado y ambas niñas se convirtieron en adultas, y una de ellas recupera su forma de diosa, pero una infidelidad cambiará su forma de pensar, todo por culpa de la señora de las discordias.

— ¿Creí que eras mi amiga? — viéndola que el hombre que ama y su mejor amiga, besándose a escondidas — Sólo me han usado, por ser rara, por mi vallanse al diablo.

— ¡Espera, Ambrosine! — era tarde porque se marchó en un portal. Eris complacida de que su malicioso plan se ejecutó a la perfección, ya que le dio una poción de amor robada del templo de Eros, el dios del amor, y fue uno forzado.

— Yo te creo hija y debemos resolver el misterio — incluso Albafica se enteró, las palabras animosas de Hideo, dieron esperanzas a Agasha.

Y varios aliados se unirán en la búsqueda de la verdad.

— Te ayudaremos Agasha —.

 **~0~0~**

 **¿Cómo le quedó? Seguramente mal, me da igual si a algunos les dará asco, aquí como dije, es Eris quien hace sus maldades, todo por tomar represalia en contra de Ambrosine, porque siempre la odió, desde que puso un pié al olimpo y obviamente quieren matarla, para así deshacerse de Athena con sencillez.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima amigos y no olviden decirle basta al Bullying cibernético.**

 **Hasta la vista.**


End file.
